Unicron
Tier: 5-C | 3-B/4-C | 3-C/5-A | 5-B Origin: '''Transformers '''Age: 12,000,000,000 years old | Over 13,820,000,000 years old | Immemorial | Immemorial Gender: Male Classification: Planet Eater, Chaos Bringer, Dark God, The Destroyer, Chaos and Fury given form Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Invulnerability, True Flight, Energy Manipulation, Telepathy, Non-Corporeal, Transmutation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, several others Destructive Capacity: Moon (Was smashing moon-sized Cybertron, ate Lithone and both of Cybertron's Moon Bases) | Multi-Galaxy in abstract form (Shook the universe fighting Primus), Star in mechanical form (Can rip apart Saturn-sized Cybertron, bio says he can grow by eating stars) | Multi-Planet in robot mode (vaporized several planets at once by firing chest blasts fighting Optimus Supreme in Energon), possibly higher through scaling, Galaxy Level in planet mode with quantum shockwaves | Planet (Is Earth's core; awakening from stasis causes cataclysms) Strength: Moon (Can smash Cybertron) | Multi-Galaxy in abstract form (Shook the universe fighting Primus), Large Planet in mechanical form (Can smash Cybertron) | Planet (Fought Optimus Supreme; a giant, Unicron-possessed Galvatron towed Cybertron) | N/A Speed: FTL in travel (Demonstrated in planet mode traveling between twin stars, crossing star systems in hours) MHS transformation (Moon-sized body transforms in approximately a minute) Relativistic '''in combat/flight (flew to Cybertron in seconds and reacted to numerous starfighters) | '''Massively FTL+ '''in abstract form; speeds of cartoon counterpart scaled to Saturn-sized mechanical body | '''MHS to Relativistic/FTL (transformation takes approximately 2 minutes in Armada, and 3 minutes in Energon, planet-sized robot form moves with alarming agility in Energon while fighting Optimus Supreme) | N/A '''(for true form), earth-based manifestations vary in size and speed, gave Megatron a hyperdrive for '''MFTL intergalactic travel Durability: Moon '''(This Unicron is moon-sized according to scale charts, was undamaged from Cybertron's moon exploding inside him) | '''Universe Level in abstract form (Slept through the Big Bang, fighting Primus shook the universe) Large Planet to Star in mechanical form (Is the size of and can tear apart the Saturn-sized Cybertron, can eat stars in planet mode according to bio) | Varies through timeline, upwards of Planet to Solar System (Apparently beaten by Omega Supreme on his own, severely damaged by destruction of Planet Q between Armada and Energon, was defeated by a Primus-powered Optimus Supreme, was trapped in an energon star and then trapped in a black hole formed from said star and its pocket dimension) | Planet, possibly Star (KO'ed by the Thirteen Primes whose most powerful weapon is the Star Saber which can crumble planets and snuff out stars, became Earth's core) Range: Multi-Solar System+ (Can torture Galvatron from across star systems) | Multiversal (Can reach to different times, dimensions and places, fought Primus on different planes of existence) | Multiversal (Exists across multiverse, can pull heralds from across time and space) | Planet (Became Earth's core and upon awakening created giant stone avatars and storms across the planet) Stamina: God-like, both singularity and non-singularity Unicrons tend to have high tolerance for injuries and only require fuel to repair extensive damage Intelligence: Generally nigh-omniscient depending on incarnation; even the non-singularity cartoon version can see and hear across the cosmos via security systems; as fury incarnate he can be completely shortsighted and gets stuck in traps and tricked *a lot* Weaknesses: The Autobot Matrix of Leadership, incredible physical impacts, has a susceptible energy form in the Beast Wars Neo cartoon | Primus and the Creation Matrix, astral form was tricked by Primus into getting stuck in an asteroid, planet form was injured by superhumans Rapture and Circuit Breaker, can't sense his own heralds if they're shielded by Primus' vicinity, and his physical form would've apparently been destroyed by a solar cannon built by a time-hopping Galvatron | Was beaten by Omega Supreme at some point in the past, must feed on hate and conflict in Armada, was stalemated temporarily by the Minicons in the Armada anime and defeated by their power in the video game, went comatose from a planetary explosion between Armada and Energon, beaten by a Primus-enhanced Optimus Supreme in Energon, got trapped in a star in Energon and then a dimensional black hole between Energon and Cybertron, got trapped between dimensions in Universe, got trapped in the solar system of the Movie-verse, and got trapped in the Zone continuity, often relies on weaker beings to fuel and repair him after receiving damage | Primus and the Matrix can seal his power from his corporeal form, the Thirteen Primes sent him floating through space comatose, he was tricked into walking straight into a beatdown from Predaking by Megatron who he was possessing, he was tricked into sealing his lifeforce in a container Key: Non-singularity G1 cartoon/Japanese continuity | Pre-retcon Marvel/UK comic | Post-retcon/Unicron Trilogy] | Aligned Continuity/Modern